<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take It Off by buckyismymainman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828364">Take It Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman'>buckyismymainman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Oneshots [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Gen, Jealous!Carol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol is jealous when she sees you wearing Steve’s sweater.  You like seeing her jealous so you start borrowing more clothes from the others to see her reactions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Oneshots [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take It Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol didn’t get jealous often, the only time she ever really did was when it came to you.  You and Carol had only been going out for a few short months, but you really liked her and had been thrilled when she had asked you to go out with her.  The team had also been really excited because Carol had been pining after you for the longest time.</p><p>You were currently in the kitchen scrolling through your phone munching on a snack when Carol came in.  She froze when she saw you sitting there wearing what looked like one of Steve’s sweaters.  You had looked up and smiled at her, “Hey Carol.”</p><p>She had just stood there and stared at you.  You gave her a funny look, but shrugged it off and went back to eating your snack.  Then you felt her come over and she began to tug at what you were wearing.  “Take it off,” she said.</p><p>You batted her hands away, “What are we twelve?”  You looked at her and saw a strange look in her eyes.  “Oh my God, you’re jealous!”</p><p>She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head so that she wasn’t looking at you, “Maybe I am.  You’re my partner, not Steve’s.  You should be wearing something of mine.”</p><p>You began to giggle at how adorable she looked when she was pouting, “Steve’s stuff is comfortable, I’m always stealing his sweaters.  I have been long before we ever got together.”</p><p>“You should still be wearing something of mine,” she still wouldn’t look at you.</p><p>You hopped off the barstool and shrugged walking out of the room as you tugged Steve’s sweater over your head, “Whatever you say, babe.”  </p><p>As you made your way down the hall you ran into Steve who saw what you were carrying in your hands.  “Hey!  I’ve been looking for that.  I thought that Nat had stolen it.”</p><p>You gave him a sheepish smile, “Sorry, I saw it lying on the couch and couldn’t resist.  Carol got jealous when she saw me wearing it though.”</p><p>He snorted, “I’m not surprised.  I would be too if my significant other was wearing another person’s sweater.”</p><p>You grinned, “Yeah it was kinda cute.”  Then an idea hit you, and a look came over your face that made Steve nervous.</p><p>“On that note, I’m just gonna go, have fun with whatever you have cooked up in that devious mind of yours,” he called as he continued his way down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later you entered the living room wearing one of Bucky’s sweaters.  The look on Carol’s face was priceless as she took in the sweater on you.  Then the following day you borrowed Tony’s sweatshirt.  Each time Carol would narrow her eyes, she knew what you were doing.</p><p>You were doing this on purpose to tease her.</p><p>She never said anything to you though, waiting to see what you had planned.  </p><p>Finally, after going through most of the teams’ clothes you finally came into Carol’s room wearing one of her sweaters.  You sat down on the bed beside her and picked up the book you had been reading, not saying a word to her.  You wanted to see what she would say.</p><p>“I see you finally decided to wear something of mine,” she didn’t look at you as she said it.</p><p>You grinned, your eyes still on the page of your book, but you weren’t actually reading it.  “I only wore every one else’s clothes because I liked the pouty look you would get.  It was cute watching you get jealous.”</p><p>“You’re mean,” she narrowed her eyes at you, finally glancing your way.</p><p>You leaned over and pecked her cheek, “I know.”  You rested your head on her shoulder, “I promise I won’t wear someone else’s clothes.  I just wanted to see you get all pouty and cute.”</p><p>“Pinky promise?”  She asked as she held out her pinky to you.</p><p>“Pinky promise,” you parroted, linking your pinky with hers.  And you kept your promise, you never wore anyone else’s clothes to make her jealous, but every once in a while you could see if you could get her to pout like she had when you had been trying to make her jealous.  Sometimes it would work, others she would see right through you and wouldn’t give you the satisfaction.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>